


Finally?

by tinywrite_r



Series: BlockBerry High [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Yvesoul - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywrite_r/pseuds/tinywrite_r
Summary: A Chuuves more than friends, less than lovers AU with a dash of Chuulip and a pinch of Yvesoul





	Finally?

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? Here's part two of my LOONA series featuring the second couple of BlockBerry High! Who do you think is next? You'll find the answer somewhere in this chapter for sure ;)

It was a typical lunch time at BlockBerry High. The students were all settled in their usual tables with their usual groups, eating away while making noise in their own ways. Some were busy comparing and copying answers from one another for their homework that is probably due in the next period, some were casually chatting away and gossiping about their school crushes, and of course, some are confessing to the school's most popular girl, Jeon Heejin. 

"J-jeon Heejin, I really grew fond of you during the short period of time we've spent together in planning the school's dance festival. Now that we don't have to meet as often, I realized that I missed your presence and that having you in my life just makes everything better. I can only hope that you somehow feel the same way too and it might be a long shot but, will you go out with me?" This time, it's Shin Ryujin, the dance team's captain.

Heejin was previously enjoying a peaceful meal with her friends when suddenly, Shin Ryujin bursted through the doors of the cafeteria with a boom box and danced in front of her. After showing off the perfect lyrical hiphop routine that she especially choreographed for Heejin, she knelt down on one knee, a single red rose in hand, and here we are now.

Heejin nervously looks around, seeing the attention of the whole student body on her, eagerly anticipating her response. She looks to her friends for help, but they just all looked at her apologetically. 

 _Screw it._ Heejin thinks. She decides to just come clean and tell everybody the truth. 

"Um, I'm sorry I can't. _I already have a girlfriend."_ Heejin smiles lopsidedly as everybody's jaws drop to the floor.

The whole cafeteria becomes silent, including Heejin's friends, trying to take in the news.

Suddenly, a tall, athletic girl who goes by the name Kim Hyunjin enters the cafeteria and walks in between Heejin and Ryujin, taking the rose from the latter.

"Yeah, that's right she's taken. So stop hitting on _my girlfriend._ " Hyunjin stares down at Ryujin, who was still kneeling on one knee. 

Oohhs and ahhs fill the cafeteria and it's starting to get on Hyunjin's nerves. She doesn't particularly like attention so she quickly dismisses the crowd, and Ryujin.

"Alright, everyone. Show's over. You may all return to your own lives." Hyunjin announces. _"And that includes you, Shin Ryujin."_ She puts emphasis on her last line, making it known that she doesn't like anyone else coming up to her girl.

She turns away from the poor dance team captain and casually sits beside Heejin, flinging an arm around her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to talk to coach regarding this week's practice schedules." Hyunjin smiles brightly at her girlfriend, a stark contrast from her previous beastly expression.

"I thought you didn't like PDA?" Heejin blushes and playfully pushes Hyunjin.

"Well, everyone already knows about us anyway. We might as well enjoy it." Hyunjin shoots her girlfriend a flirty look.     

"Um, excuse me? Since when?" Haseul, also known as _Mom Number One_ , asks -  pointing back and forth at the two.

"And, how?" Yeojin questions, almost screaming from the shock.   
    
"Hmm, 2 weeks ago? We got stuck in the rain before we went to Jungeun's house and we just kinda talked about how we've both been crushing on each other in secret." Hyunjin tells the gang. Heejin couldn't help but smile, remembering how Hyunjin confessed to her.

"Yeah, we also established that we're both awkward idiots. Then we talked about it more on the way back home from Jungeun's and we decided to date since then!" Heejin finishes the story briefly and raises their intertwined hands.

Everybody nods in understanding. "I mean we've somehow always known that these two were just bound to end up either killing each other or falling in love. So it's nice to see the latter happen instead." Gowon comments.

"Guess all that teasing and awkwardness was just pent up sexual frustration huh, Hyunjin?" Yves, who was sitting beside the couple, elbows Hyunjin.

"How about you just focus on _your girl_ , Yves?" Hyunjin replies. "Oh wait, Chuu is not your girlfriend! I keep forgetting, sorry. Guess I'm getting older." Hyunjin pinches her forehead to annoy Yves further.

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about." Yves shrugs it off.

"Oooohh burn! You didn't have to do her that dirty, Hyunjin!" Jinsoul howls. "But also, nice." Jinsoul reaches her hand across the table to Hyunjin for a high five which Hyunjin returns.

"Come on, guys. We're just friends! Can't a girl and a girl be friends?" Chuu clarifies once again and smiles brightly at everyone. 

"Guys, if Yves and Chuu say that they're just friends, then they're just friends. Just let them be." Vivi gently speaks and saves Yves and Chuu from further embarrassment.

"Yes, _Mom Number Two_." Hyunjin and Jinsoul answer in chorus.

"Good." Haseul smiles at her children.

The gang returns to their lunch and it was peaceful once again. As expected, the only thing that could make this group of wild teenage girls is food. They were each lost in their own worlds. Everyone focused on their own dishes, except for two people.

"Oh right! Chuu, you gotta have some of this. My mom prepared it this morning for breakfast and I instantly thought of you so I brought some." Yves sincerely tells Chuu as she opens her lunch box.

"Sweet potatoes!" Chuu's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Yup, your favorite." Yves smiles as she peels and prepares the delicious snack. 

"You didn't have to bring me some, but thank you." Chuu blushes, touched by the action.

"Don't worry about it. Here, aaah!" Yves positions the sweet potato in front of Chuu's mouth, attempting to feed her.

Chuu readily accepts and smiles sweetly at Yves while chewing. Yves returns the smile and looks at Chuu with honey dripping from her eyes.

"See what I was talking about earlier? Do those two look like friends to you?" Hyunjin sulks and mutters to her girlfriend.

"I know, but just let them be." Heejin rubs Hyunjin's back to comfort her. "I mean look at us. We eventually sorted everything out on our own anyway. Just wait and see."

 

* * *

  
Another day has passed by in BlockBerry High. It was a Monday so that meant no club activities for all of them. The gang was currently standing outside their classroom, deciding where to go next.

"So what are we doing today, my beloved friends?" The ever cheerful Choerry asks the gang.

"Well, Vivi and I were planning to work on our dance routine for PE. We're next to perform this Wednesday and we still have a lot to do so we'll be going ahead." Haseul announces and the duo excuses themselves from the group.

"How about you guys?" Yeojin asks the others.

"Hyejoo and I are going to work on our Math homework together. I asked her to help me because I needed to clarify some items with her. Guess we'll go ahead too. Bye, guys!" Gowon smiles sheepishly then proceeds to drag Hyejoo with her.

"Heejin's mom invited me to have dinner with them tonight so we can't go out with you guys either." Hyunjin smiles apologetically.

"Yup, and my mom is already texting me to come home and help with cooking. So we have to hurry, Hyun." Heejin looks at her girlfriend with puppy eyes. "Sorry, guys! Next time!" Heejin shouts as they run out of the school.

 _"Ugh, couples."_ Yeojin rolls her eyes. "Aaaand, the four of you? Wanna hang out?"

"Jiwoo and I have to go to a cafe to finish the Math homework too. She promised to help me out so we can't hang out with you guys today." Jungeun explains.

"What? Let me tag along! I need help too!" Yves begs to join them once she hears Chuu's name.

"I'll come too then. I need your help with the homework too." Jinsoul raises her hand and volunteers to join as well.

Choerry witnesses the whole exchange and sighs deeply, "Well, I'm done with the homework so I'm not joining this mess. Yeojin, let's hang out at your place instead." She walks away and drags Yeojin with her on her way out, leaving the other four on their own.

  
When the two were finally out of sight, Yeojin stops walking and turns to Choerry with a confused expression on her face.

"Why did you drag me away? I haven't finished the homework yet! I wanted to come with them." Yeojin pouts.

"Yeojin, no. You cannot come with those four. _They're complicated._ I'll let you copy off my homework instead." Choerry explains and drags Yeojin again to continue walking.

"Fine." Yeojin resigns. "What's with those four anyway? I did notice some kind of weird vibe going on in there." Yeojin asks.

Choerry looks at Yeojin and smiles mischievously, "Alright, story time! But I don't know how accurately I'll be able to tell the story. I only heard of it from Jinsoul's perspective." Choerry starts with a disclaimer.

"That's not a problem. So what's the story?" Yeojin urges impatiently.

"So! Jungeun and Jiwoo have been best friends even way before we met them, right?" Choerry asks.

"That's right." Yeojin nods. 

"They've also been classmates since forever but then they got separated for the first time during second year. Now, you remember how Yves was a transferee back in second year, right?" Choerry asks again.

"Yeah, we were all divided into three classes. Yves was placed in the same class as Jiwoo and Jinsoul was placed in the same class as Jungeun." Yeojin adds.

"Exactly. So this is how all the complications started. Jiwoo and Jinsoul both had a crush on Yves back then. You know, mysterious new girl." Choerry animates. "But Jiwoo and Yves were classmates and they also got partnered for English class so they naturally ended up becoming closer to each other."

"Hold up! Wasn't Jinsoul the one who ended up dating Yves anyway?" Yeojin interrupts.

"Exactly." Choerry smiles deviously. "So this is how it all went down."

 

* * *

 

**Flashback: Second Year**

  
"And the last pair for this project, Kim Jiwoo and Ha Sooyoung." Mr. Lee, their English teacher announces. 

"Your final outputs won't be due until your final exams. You may opt to submit earlier but I won't be accepting late submissions. So be sure to submit on or before the deadline. You will just have to submit one paper for each pair. This means that I want you to discuss your chosen book thoroughly with your partners and come up with a single output. Is this clear?" Mr. Lee asks the class.  

"Yes, sir!" The class answers in chorus. 

"Good. Now, I know I'm your last class before your lunch time so I'll be giving you the remaining 15 minutes for your lunch. That's it for today." The whole class immediately roars in excitement and they all rush to get ready for lunch. Mr. Lee smiles at the excited bunch and prepares to leave the room. 

As Chuu was gathering her stuff, a tall, elegant-looking girl approaches her. "Hi, you're Kim Jiwoo right?" The tall girl asks with a shy smile.

"Oh? You must be Ha Sooyoung? My partner for the project." Chuu greets the girl with a bright smile.

Upon seeing Chuu's bright smile, the tall girl couldn't help but smile wider. "Yeah, how did you know that it's me?" She asks, wearing a proud smile for thinking that she had already made an impression on the bright girl.

"Well, you're the only new girl in class so.." Chuu shatters the new girl's pride. 

"Oh, right." Yves smiles sheepishly and reaches for the back of her neck.

"Although, you're pretty hard to miss in a group of people. I'm sure I'd still notice you somehow either way." Chuu admits.

Is she flirting with me? Yves thinks to herself.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jiwoo." Yves flirts back. "Anyway, can I get your number?" Yves takes out her phone and hands it over to Chuu.

"Sure, but why?" Chuu reaches for the phone with a shy smile.

"You're kinda my partner? So I think I would want to be able to reach you easily when we're outside the classroom." Yves explains.

"O-oh, right." Chuu lets out an embarrassed chuckle and types away on Yves phone.

"A-also, I want to get to know you better and be closer to you, and it would be easier if I had your number. If that's not a problem, of course." Yves mutters inaudibly that Chuu could barely catch it. 

"I'd like that." Chuu finishes typing and hands Yves her phone back.

"Chuu?" Yves sees the name saved on her contacts.

"Yeah, that's my nickname so you can call me that if you'd like." Chuu explains.

"Got it. Chuu." Yves nods in understanding. "Then you can call me Yves." She smiles.

"Yves? I like your name. It's beautiful." Chuu beams at her new friend. 

Chuu and Yves became closer as they worked on their project. They began to text a lot and they've even hung out a few times outside of school to work on their paper. And sometimes even on weekends, they would just be texting and would end up hanging out together.

  
Feeling bored, Yves decides to shoot Chuu a quick text as she lies on her bed.

> _  
> YVES: What are you doing right now?_
> 
> _  
> CHUU: Hmm. Nothing much actually. Just watching TV. You?_
> 
> _  
> YVES: Nothing. I'm so bored. My parents are out of town and I'm dying here :(_
> 
> _  
> CHUU: Meet me at the second floor of BBC Mall. Right wing. >:)_

 

"Oh, right she's new here. I wonder if she has been to the mall." Chuu remembers and decides to call Yves instead.

"Hey, Chuu!" Yves answers cheerfully.

"You know where the mall is, right? Or not? I can pass by your house instead if you need me." Chuu asks in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just meet you there. I just need you to make sure that you'll get there in one piece, Kim Jiwoo." Yves confidently answers.

"If you say so. I'll see you there!" Chuu happily ends the call, blushing like a tomato.

 

 

 _"An arcade?"_ Yves questions Chuu's choice of recreation. 

"Yeah, why? You don't like arcades?" Chuu frowns. "I thought you said you were bored? Let's go have fun!" She smiles excitedly.

"No, I do. I just didn't think you'd want to go here." Yves explains. 

"And why not? Let's go!" Chuu grabs Yves by the hand and drags her inside.

Yves was caught off guard but she manages to look down at their intertwined hands.  She can't help but feel a fluttering feeling spreading through her chest and stomach seeing their hands fit together so perfectly.

 _I could get used to this._ She thinks.

Chuu notices Yves losing her focus so she interrupts the other girl's thoughts, "By the way, the loser has to grant the winner a wish. So you better prepare yourself, Miss Ha Sooyoung." She sticks her tongue out playfully at Yves.

 

They had spent the whole afternoon in the arcade playing every game possible, not forgetting to tally who won for each game they played. They were currently on their way back home from the mall after an afternoon filled with fun and excitement. Yves had insisted to walk Chuu home and the latter didn't exactly put up a fight.  

 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I totally won today." Yves reminds Chuu, wearing a smug smile on her face.

"I know. I know." Chuu sulks. "You're so mean. You really couldn't have gone easier on me?" Chuu tries to distract Yves.

"Nope. I want that wish, Kim Jiwoo." Yves remains firm.

"Fine. But I really wanted that wish too!" Chuu sighs in defeat. "What's your wish?"

Yves stops walking and faces Chuu, her heart pounding in her chest, "Watch a movie with me next weekend."

"A movie? J-just the two of us?" Chuu asks. She had originally intended to ask if Yves meant it as a date but being the coward she is, she decided to ask a safer question instead. 

Yves swallows a lump on her throat and takes a deep breath. "Yes, just the two of us. Like today." Yves smiles widely.   
   
Chuu loses it when she sees the girl, whom she was cluelessly head over heels for, smiling. How can I say no to that smile? 

"Sure." Chuu smiles brightly and they continue walking. "I mean if that's your wish then I have to grant it, of course." Chuu adds, trying not to sound too eager.

"What was your wish going to be if you had won?" Yves asks.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you to try out for the football team." Chuu admits.

"Huh? The football team? Why?" Yves asks, confused by the bright girl's wish.

"You know Jungeun, right? Kim Jungeun?" Chuu asks.

"Yeah, you had mentioned that she's been your best friend since you were little." Yves answers.

"Yup!" Chuu confirms. "She's this year's football team captain and she really wants you to join the team. She heard that you played really well at your old school and thought that the team could really use someone like you. Will you at least consider it?" Chuu pleads with her eyes.

And of course, Yves couldn't say no to Chuu. And honestly, she could never. If Chuu was crushing on Yves, then you could say that Yves was madly crushing on the other girl. "Sure. If that's what you want, I'll do it. I promise."

Chuu's eyes widen in shock and pulls Yves in for a hug due to her excitement. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much! Jungeun would be so happy to hear this!"

  
_Yeah, I could definitely get used to this._ Yves smiles and hugs Chuu tightly.

 

* * *

 

  
"Jinsoul told me that Chuu and Yves actually liked each other first and that Chuu was the one who made Yves join the football team. So that led to Yves meeting Jungeun." Choerry tells Yeojin as they were now seated on Yeojin's bedroom floor.

"Okay, so how does that lead to Yves dating Jinsoul? If anything, Chuu and Yves should have dated if what you're telling me is true." Yeojin impatiently rambles.

"Chill. I'll get to that part." Choerry grabs her grape juice and takes a sip. "Anyway, Jungeun and Yves got closer due to being in the football team. Yves played as the center forward while Jungeun was the second striker. They were the two best players in the team and Jungeun was the captain back then so they usually worked together to form plays for the team." Choerry continues. 

"Okay, I'm following." Yeojin also grabs her drink as she listens.

"Now, Jungeun here was also close to Jinsoul. So when Jinsoul found out about Jungeun being close to Yves, she asked Jungeun to set them up." Choerry smiles mysteriously, trying to build up the excitement for Yeojin.

Yeojin interrupts and raises her right hand, "Okay, wait! If Jungeun and Chuu were best friends, how come she didn't know about Chuu and Yves liking each other?" 

Choerry sighs and rolls her eyes, "Well, Chuu and Yves were both stubborn idiots and couldn't admit their feelings properly. So at the time, nobody knew what was really up with both of them." 

 

* * *

**  
Flashback: Second Year**

 

Jungeun runs up to Yves who was currently sitting on the bleachers. They were taking a fifteen-minute water break when Jungeun suddenly remembered Jinsoul's request.

Jungeun settles beside Yves and takes out her water bottle. "Hey, Yves. My friend Jinsoul thinks you're cute. Can I give her your number?" She asks then takes a swig from her bottle.

Yves looks up from her phone and hesitates, "Uh, I don't know." 

Jungeun senses the taller girl's hesitation and wonders if the girl was already taken. "Why? Do you already have a girlfriend?"

Yves hesitates to answer once again. _I'm technically single but it doesn't feel right to just go ahead and date Jinsoul._ She ponders.

"Ah no, it's not that. I just don't know if I'm ready to date right now." Yves finds an excuse.

"Okay, cool. Well, let me know if you ever change your mind." Jungeun shrugs and checks her watch. "Oh, time is up. Come on, let's go back to the field."

Jungeun leaves first and Yves stays behind to type a quick text on her phone.

>    
>  _YVES: Lol your best friend is trying to set me up with Jinsoul. Don't get me wrong. She's pretty, but what do you think?_

 

She shoves her phone inside her bag after sending the text and returns to the field to resume their training.

 

  
"Great job today, guys! And Yves, nice game!" Jungeun praises her team. "Now, go shower and get some rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

  
Jungeun dismisses the team and sees Chuu already waiting for her by the bleachers. She waves to her best friend and runs up to her. Yves follows behind and walks toward Chuu as well with a smile on her face.

Yves tries to wave in Chuu's direction but the latter fails to notice her, seemingly ignoring her presence. So she walks to her bag instead and watches as Chuu dotes on Jungeun. Seeing them looking perfectly happy together, she can't help but feel her chest tightening and her heart shattering into pieces.

Jungeun tries to hug Chuu with her sweaty body but the latter stops her from doing so. Instead, Chuu grabs the towel from Jungeun and wipes away the beads of sweat on Jungeun's forehead, "Kim Jungeun, you're such a child!"

"You like taking care of this child though." Jungeun sticks her tongue out at her best friend.

Chuu rolls her eyes and continues wiping, "I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"Thanks for always taking care of me." Jungeun flashes Chuu her most sincere smile.

Chuu realizes that her best friend had gone serious so she slaps Jungeun with the towel in her hand, "What's with that serious tone? You're being weird again, Kim Jungeun."

 

Yves witnesses all of this and notices one thing. _There it is again. That look in Jungeun's eyes that tells me that she's in love with her best friend._ She sighs.

Yves had always noticed that despite all the teasing, Jungeun really cares a lot for Chuu and cherishes the latter. Sometimes, even more than a best friend should. 

 

 

_Like that one time she went with Chuu to the movies._

 

 

"I can't believe you picked a horror movie. I wasn't mentally prepared for that!" Chuu complains cutely to Yves.

Yves glances at the cute person beside her, "You're such a baby. It wasn't even that scary. Are you sure you weren't just looking for an excuse to touch me?"

"In your dreams!" Chuu side-eyes Yves. "Now that I think about it, maybe it was you who wanted an excuse to touch me that's why you picked that stupid movie."

"Hmmm.." Yves walks ahead and positions herself in front of Chuu. She turns on her heels and starts walking backward instead to face Chuu. "Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll never know."

"Hey, thanks for tonight. For the movie, and for walking me home again. I had fun." Chuu shoves Yves playfully.

"No problem. We should do this again sometime." Yves smiles, still walking backwards. 

Chuu smiles back at her and for a moment, they remain silent. Only the sound of their footsteps could be heard and their hearts hammering in their chests. They were finally near their destination when Chuu spots a lone figure outside her house, sitting on the steps and hugging her knees.

  
"Jungeun?" Chuu recognizes her childhood best friend. "What are you doing sitting there? It's cold and it's already past midnight!" She runs up to her friend, leaving Yves behind.

Jungeun raises her head slowly and recognizes her best friend, "Oh, Kim Jiwoo. Are you alright? I've been waiting for you. I tried calling you but you weren't answering." Jungeun smiles weakly.

"I left my phone inside! How long have you been waiting here?" Chuu notices that Jungeun was paler than usual so she bends down to Jungeun's level and checks her best friend's temperature.

"You texted me that you were sad, so I brought over some ice cream." Jungeun lets out a weak chuckle and points to the plastic bag she brought with her. "I think it's already melted though."

Chuu hits her best friend and scolds her, "You're so stupid! You should've gone home when you realized that I wasn't home! Look at you! You're sick!" Chuu tries to lift Jungeun but the latter was heavier than her.

She tries and tries but she keeps on failing. "What am I going to do with you, Kim Jungeun?" Chuu was on the verge of tears and panic was starting to take over her whole body. 

Just as she was about to explode, Yves walks over to them and wordlessly slings Jungeun's arm around her neck. She lifts Jungeun from the ground in one go and helps the girl stand on her feet.

"Hey, Jungeun. Can you walk? Let me know if you feel too tired, okay?" Yves gently speaks to Jungeun.   

Jungeun groggily looks over to the girl that was currently helping her, "Oh, it's Yves. I'm sorry for disturbing you guys." 

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry about it and take it easy, my friend." Yves turns her attention to Chuu and points at the plastic bag, "The ice cream."

"Right!" Chuu immediately picks up the bag from the ground, still visibly panicking.

"Calm down, she's fine. Lead the way. Just tell me where to put her and I'll leave after." Yves smiles reassuringly at Chuu to calm her down.

"Alright." Chuu takes a deep breath and starts to walk over to their gate. She stops midway and glances back at Yves again, "Thanks, Yves."

Chuu successfully opens their gate and rushes to open their front door next, leaving Yves with an already passed out Jungeun. Seeing that the other girl is unable to walk, Yves decides to carry Jungeun on her back instead.

 _"You like her that much, huh?"_ Yves mutters to an unconscious Jungeun.

 

 

Yves snaps out of her reverie and walks over to her gym bag. The first thing she reaches for inside her bag is her phone. She opens it to check for new messages and immediately sees a message from Chuu. She smiles excitedly and opens it.

> _  
> CHUU: Jinsoul? Yeah, she's pretty. Why are you asking me though? Lol. If you like her, then you should go for it :D_

 

  
Yves doesn't understand why but her heart sank to her stomach when she read Chuu's message. It doesn't even help that Chuu and Jungeun are being all touchy just a few feet from where she's standing.

 _So she wants me to date Jinsoul?_ Yves huffs in anger.

Yves shoves her phone inside her bag and gathers the rest of her things in a rush. She rushes to head out of the field, completely ignoring Chuu and Jungeun.

"Hey, Yves! Nice ga-" "Huh? What's wrong with her?" Jungeun looks at Chuu in confusion.

 

* * *

 

"So from what I heard from Jinsoul, Yves got her number from Jungeun then they started texting each other and hanging out. They clicked quite well so it didn't take long for Jinsoul to make her move and ask Yves out officially." Choerry narrates.

"Wow, I wish I had Jinsoul's confidence." Yeojin remarks.

"I know right? She's such a go-getter. I love it." Choerry points out.

Yeojin smiles and agrees. She suddenly remembers something, "What happened after Jinsoul asked Yves out then?" 

"Well, Yves and Jinsoul ended up dating but not for long. They just dated for a month then broke up. Jinsoul told me that they realized they were better off as friends so they decided to end things on good terms." Choerry explains.

"A month? Well that was quick." Yeojin remarks. "What about Chuu and Yves?"

"Chuu and Yves stopped talking for a while after Yves and Jinsoul ended up dating. But towards the end of third year they got partnered for a project again and started talking again." Choerry answers.

"But even then they never really ended up dating?" Yeojin wonders. 

Choerry shrugs, "Yeah. So basically, they just went back to how they were when they first started talking." 

"And that is?" Yeojin looks at Choerry impatiently.

"You know! That more than friends, but less than lovers kind of thing they've always had going on until now." Choerry spells out the obvious.

"Oh, right. Interesting to note that they're partners once again but for Health class this time. Will they just end up graduating without ever figuring things out?" Yeojin sighs in frustration.

"I know, even I'm frustrated already. Anyway, let's play some games on your PS4. Those two are stressing me out." Choerry sets her juice on the floor and gets up to set up their game.

   

* * *

 

"Yes! We're finally done with this stupid Math homework." Jungeun cheers.

Chuu side-eyes her best friend and hits her with the notebook in her hand, "It's not stupid, Kim Jungeun! You're just too lazy." 

"Can you blame me? Football practice has been so tiring lately. Right, Yves?" Jungeun turns to the brunette on her right for support.

"Tell me about it. I miss having you as the team captain." Yves sighs. "Hyunjin's way too tough on us." 

"Cheer up, guys. Who knows. Maybe now that she and Heejin are together she might be less grumpy during practices and start going easy on you guys." Jinsoul comments.

"I hope you're right about that, Jinsoul." Yves squeezes Jinsoul's shoulder.

"Anyway..." Jinsoul trails off and peeks at Chuu and Yves, who have been stealing glances at each other the whole time. "Let's go, Jungeun." Jinsoul calls out to the other blonde.

"Huh? Where are we going?" A clueless Jungeun asks.

"Where else? We have to go to my house to work on the Health project, remember?" Jinsoul reminds Jungeun.

Jungeun doesn't remember planning to work on the Health project with Jinsoul today but she accepts nevertheless, "O-okay, I guess."

Jinsoul walks over to Jungeun and drags her out by the arm as she waves goodbye to the other two, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Chuu and Yves share a look and shrugs in sync before waving goodbye to Jinsoul and Jungeun.

 

As Chuu gathers her things, she thinks of an idea, "Since we're done here, wanna go to my house and work on the Health project too?" Chuu offers.

Yves checks the time and sees that it was still early so she accepts, "Sure, why not?"

The walk to Chuu's house didn't take long since Chuu and Jungeun picked a cafe near their neighborhood. They immediately head inside and sees that nobody was home. Chuu sees the note her parents left on the dining table and picks it up.

"My parents went on a spontaneous overnight trip for their anniversary. They're so cute." Chuu chuckles. "I guess we're the only ones here. You can go ahead upstairs. I'll just prepare some soda and snacks. You want anything?" Chuu asks as she rummages through the cabinets.

"I'm good. All I need is you and I'm set." Yves mindlessly flirts with Chuu, a habit she's formed over the years.

Chuu thought she was already used to it but she still couldn't help the blush that takes over her cheeks. She dismisses it and tries to change the topic, "Whatever, Ha Sooyoung. Just go to the bedroom." 

"That's very forward of you, but sure. If that's what you want." Yves teases and heads for the stairs.

"Just go upstairs, Ha Sooyoung." Chuu shakes her head and laughs heartily.

Yves heads upstairs and not long after Chuu follows her into the room. Yves sets their bags atop Chuu's study table and positions herself on the floor. Chuu lays the tray of food and drinks she brought on the floor and sits beside Yves.

Yves grabs a juice box from the tray, pokes it with the plastic straw and takes a long sip. Chuu does the same. For a moment, they just sit there, sipping on their juice boxes in comfortable silence.

Chuu suddenly lays her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "I suddenly don't feel like working on the project."

Yves acts nonchalant, as if the simple gesture didn't make her heart flutter, "Me neither. Wanna watch a movie then?"

Chuu looks up from Yves's shoulder, "Sure!"

They casually scroll through the list of movies and discuss which they wanted to watch. They both wanted something light and simple so they eventually decided to watch _Crazy, Stupid, Love._

A little more than halfway through the movie, Yves notices that the head settled on her left shoulder kept on moving uncontrollably. She peeks over and sees that Chuu had fallen into a deep slumber. 

"Cute." She giggles reaches over to move Chuu's hair away from her face. She gets a better view of the sleeping girl's face and she feels her heartbeat instantly speed up in an abnormal way. 

"What am I going to do with you, Kim Jiwoo?" Yves mutters under her breath and stares intently at Chuu. She doesn't know what takes over her body but the next thing she knows is that she finds herself moving closer to the other girl and ends up placing a gentle kiss on Chuu's forehead.   
   
Just as she was pulling away, Chuu stirs in her sleep and slowly flutters her eyes open. "Oh, I fell asleep. 

"Y-yeah." Yves giggles nervously and could only hope that the other girl did not notice. 

"Sorry, I guess all that studying got me tired." Chuu smiles apologetically at Yves.

Yves internally sighs in relief upon seeing that Chuu has no clue and ends up responding too enthusiastically, "No, it's fine! I'm fine, I swear!" She realizes her mistake and clears her throat awkwardly. "Um, I know you're tired. So it's fine." 

Chuu stares at Yves weirdly, "Um, okay. Anyway, thanks for understanding!" Chuu grins.

Yves collects herself and returns to normal, "No problem. Anyway, I guess I should get going so you could get some rest. Will you be fine here on your own? I can stay over if you want." Yves suggests.

Chuu contemplates making the taller girl stay the night, partly because she feels safer with another person in the house and partly because she wants to spend more time with the other girl. Although in the end, she decides against it, "No, it's fine. You don't have clothes for tomorrow and I wouldn't want you to be late to school because of me." 

Yves decides to respect the other girl's decision so she gets up from the floor and offers her hand to Chuu instead, "Okay, I'll get going then."

Chuu takes Yves's hand and pulls herself up. Yves also pulls at the same time she does so she ends up standing close to the taller girl due to the force. Too close. Their widened eyes find each other's and they fall into a moment of silence. Neither one of them dared to move even an inch and only the sound of their ragged breaths filled the room.

Yves gulps and snaps out of it first, "Uh, sorry." She lets go of Chuu's hand which she didn't notice she was still holding. "Yeah, uh, I'll go ahead. Call me if you need anything." She smiles awkwardly.

Chuu returns it with an equally awkward smile, "Y-yeah. Thanks, Yves. Good night!"

* * *

 

"Alright! That's it for today. Coach told me to take it easy on you guys today, so you're lucky." Hyunjin announces and sighs of relief filled the football field. The team leaves the field to head towards the shower room, leaving Hyunjin behind. Jungeun notices somebody waiting for Hyunjin by the exit and decides to stay behind as well.

Jungeun approaches their team captain, "Oh, Hyunjin! I'll take care of the cleaning today. You can go ahead."

"Really? Thanks! I knew I made the right choice making you vice captain." Hyunjin gives Jungeun a sweaty hug.

Jungeun grimaces in disgust and gently pulls away,  _"Just go._  Your girlfriend is waiting for you." She points over to Heejin, who was still standing by the exit.

Hyunjin's face immediately lights up upon seeing Heejin and lets go of Jungeun. "Alright, I'll go ahead. Thanks again, Jungeun." Hyunjin bids goodbye and runs over to her girlfriend.

Jungeun begins to clean up the equipment. Halfway through organizing the balls they used, she decides to go for a water break first and heads to the bleachers. Jungeun finds Yves seated on the bleachers and was busy with the phone in her hand. Jungeun sits beside her and catches her smiling widely.

"Chuu?" Jungeun asks.

"Y-yeah." Yves nervously admits. "Quit peeking, Kim Jungeun." Yves pushes Jungeun away jokingly.

"I wasn't looking. I just knew when I saw that stupid smile on your face." Jungeun teases.  _"You like her, don't you?"_  Jungeun asks in a serious voice before chugging her water.

Yves looks at Jungeun carefully, trying to gauge the girl's reaction. She contemplates denying it but knows that it would be useless, "Y-yeah, you're not mad?"

Jungeun chokes on her water and laughs, "Why would I be mad?"

Yves thinks of what to say next carefully before eventually deciding to just finally have the talk with Jungeun, "Jungeun, you're my friend and I'm not blind.  _I know you like her too."_  Yves admits.

Yves sees Jungeun clenching her jaw as she sets down her water bottle carefully.  _"But she likes you, not me."_  Jungeun turns to face Yves and forces a smile on her face. 

Yves waves both of her hands in the air as a sign of denial, "No, no. We don't know that. Besides, you guys have always had that history. I never had that with her and I don't wanna get in the way of that."

 _"And you won't."_ Jungeun smiles again, but geniuinely this time. "Chuu and I will always be best friends. And as her best friend, it's my job to push her to go for her happiness.  _And that's you, Yves."_  Jungeun stares into space and avoids Yves's eyes as she decides to let go of her first love. 

Yves still looks over at Jungeun worriedly. So Jungeun turns to face Yves again and adds, "Besides, I'm already seeing someone else now. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Yves is visibly shocked by the new information Jungeun just dropped. _"What?_  That's unfair! You gotta introduce her to us sometime."

Jungeun laughs loudly at Yves's reaction. "Yeah, yeah. I will. Just go. She's been waiting for you." Jungeun waves over to Chuu, who was standing by the exit of the football field.

Chuu waves back with a bright smile on her face. Yves turns her head and also sees the Chuu waving at both of them. Seeing the cute girl immediately places a wide smile on her face.

"Chuu is really lucky to have you in her life." She reaches for Jungeun's shoulder with her right hand as she reaches for her gym back with her left. "And I'm lucky to have a great friend like you as well."

"I know, I know." Jungeun chuckles. "Just go away, Ha Sooyoung." 

Yves smiles at Jungeun one last time before running over to Chuu, "Kim Jiwoo!"

 

Jungeun shakes her head and watches Chuu and Yves from the bleachers, "Kids."

 

 

Yves ended up walking Chuu home again because she was still worried about the other girl being alone in their house. The latter had insisted multiple times that she was fine but she couldn't leave her on her own again today. She packed some extra clothes with her this time just in case she might need to sleep over at Chuu's house.

"Okay, I'm home now. I'm safe. You can go home now." Chuu instructs.

Yves pouts, "Just let me stay. I still need to make sure you're safe. I couldn't sleep last night you know."

"Well, I slept just fine last night. I can manage on my own now. Besides, my parents are already coming home tonight. So just go home, Ha Sooyoung." Chuu grabs Yves on both sides and turns the taller girl's body away from her house. 

Yves resists and returns to her previous position. "Then at least let me stay until your parents arrive. I just need to make sure you're safe, please?"

"Yves, just go home. Please?" Chuu insists once again.

It's been bothering Yves that Chuu kept on pushing her away so heartlessly since they left school so she finally snaps, "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away." Chuu firmly denies.

Yves rolls her eyes, "What do you mean you're not pushing me away? All you've been doing is forcing me to go away when all I've wanted to do is to stay here with you! I care about you, Chuu. I care about you so much, but you always push me away when it gets too real for you." Yves utters out of spite.

 _"Then why do you care?"_  Chuu snaps back at Yves. "Why do you have to care so much about me? You keep on confusing me." Chuu's voice trembles as she confesses her true feelings. "You show me that you care but then you go and date someone else. If you care so much about me, then why don't you date me instead?"

Yves was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer from Chuu. Seeing the cute and bright girl breaking down in front of her made her heart ache. She hates it even more because she is the one who was making the girl that she loves feel this way.

So she drops her gym bag on the ground and moves closer to Chuu to cup her face. She tilts Chuu's head up to face her and looks at her sincerely. "I care about you because you matter so much to me. Whenever I see you happy, it makes me happy too. Whenever you're sad, I feel sad too. Whenever you're not around, I feel anxious. But even the slightest hint of your presence can instantly put my heart at ease. I was too scared to make the wrong move and risk losing you in my life." Yves confesses. "But I don't want to make the same mistake again this time."

The frown that was on Chuu's face disappears and is replaced with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

Yves closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I can't believe it took me this long to ask you this. I guess I'm just that stupid, but I still hope you'll say yes." Yves looks into Chuu's eyes and finally asks her what she's been wanting to ask since they first met back in second year. "Kim Jiwoo, will you be my girlfriend?"

  
_Finally._

  
Chuu feels like she's floating on air because she couldn't believe that they've finally reached this moment so she just answers with a simple, "Yes."

  
Yves hugs Chuu and lifts her from the ground, "Yes!" Chuu giggles happily as Yves spins her around. "I love you, Kim Jiwoo!" Yves shouts it out the whole neighborhood.

  
Yves slowly sets Chuu down again on the ground. Chuu lifts her head to look at the taller girl straight in the eyes, "I love you too, Ha Sooyoung."

 

Yves cups Chuu's face again and stares intently at her girlfriend's lips. She tilts her head and slowly leans forward to capture Chuu's lips in a gentle but firm kiss. She pulls away slightly and brushes her lower lip agonizingly slow against Chuu's upper lip, teasing her girlfriend. Chuu, on the other hand, was not having it. She had waited so long for this moment so she pulls Yves down by her neck and connects their lips in a more heated and passionate kiss. Yves smiles into the kiss at her girlfriend's impatience. Although, she cannot deny that this aggressive side of Chuu makes the girl look even more attractive in her eyes. Wanting to feel closer to her girlfriend, Yves slowly trails her hand on Chuu's back and stops on the girl's waist. She pulls her girlfriend by the waist as she deepens the kiss even further.

 

Their kiss was interrupted by something vibrating in Chuu's pocket. Yves pulls away first and gives her girlfriend a concerned look, "I really hope that's your phone."

"Yeah, sorry." Chuu reaches for her phone and sees a message from her parents.

 

 

"Huh, they won't be able to make it back because the train schedule got all messed up. Guess they won't be coming home again tonight." Chuu shrugs. 

"Good thing I brought some clothes then." Yves wiggles her eyebrows and smirks playfully.

"I guess that  _really_  is a good thing." Chuu agrees. "I have a lot of movies that I've been wanting to watch with you!"

 

Yves just laughs at her girlfriend and picks her up from the ground. She carries Chuu inside the house as her girlfriend giggles in her arms happily.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The next day during lunch, the gang was at their usual table again, trying to enjoy a nice and peaceful lunch. Well an almost peaceful lunch. 

Even after announcing to pretty much the entire student body that they were dating, Heejin's admirers couldn't be helped and she was still getting confessions left and right. The number of her outspoken admirers significantly lessened but there were still a few brave souls who dared to shoot their shot despite knowing that the school's it girl was taken.

This time, it was one of the football team's members, Nam Yoojin. 

"Jeon Heejin, I know that you have a girlfriend and I understand that. But I still hope that you'll accept this rose as a symbol of my affection for you." Yoojin declares.

"What the hell are you doing, Yoojin?" Jungeun interrupts. 

"Oh, Jungeun!" Yoojin smiles brightly and waves at her teammate cluelessly.

Jungeun facepalms.

"I don't know if you've heard what you just said, but I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry, I cannot accept this rose." Heejin politely rejects the girl. "The rose is beautiful though." She adds with a kind smile.

"Oh, I swear I'm not expecting anything from you. I just really wanted you to have this rose." Yoojin smiles brightly once again.

 _"Nam Yoojin._ What are you doing?" A dark figure looms over Yoojin and she carefully turns around to check on the impending doom she is about to face.

She sighs in relief upon seeing her team captain and greets her brightly, "Hey, cap! I just wanted to give your beautiful friend this rose. I always see her during our practices and I just thought that she deserved to be given a present for gracing us with her beauty."

Hyunjin clenches her jaw tightly and forces a smile on her face, "Friend?" Hyunjin's eyebrow twitches in anger.  _"She's my girlfriend."_

Heejin grabs onto Hyunjin's arm to try and calm her girlfriend down but it was useless. Hyunjin's stare pierces through Yoojin and the latter shivers at the sight of the now angry team captain. She immediately turns around and bows to her team captain in fear for her own life.

"Sorry, cap! I didn't know that she was your girlfriend! Please spare my life!" Yoojin begs, her face almost kissing the floor.

"If you know what's good for you, then get up and get lost." Hyunjin replies coldly. 

Yoojin scrambles to get up and prepares to run for her life, "Oh, and when I get to the field later this afternoon I better see all the equipment ready for use and you running _20 laps_ around the field."

"T-twenty? Uh y-yes, cap!" Yoojin bows one last time and runs away from the cafeteria.

Hyunjin calms down and peacefully sits beside Heejin. She turns to her girlfriend with a gentle smile on her face. "Hi, baby. Sorry I couldn't make it to lunch earlier again and you had to be bothered by those idiots."

"Wow, Kim Hyunjin is really scary. How could her mood have drastically changed in a span of a second?" Jinsoul remarks.

"That's what you call being _whipped."_ Yves comments, making sure Hyunjin heard the word whipped.

"Yves, what did I tell you about focusing on your girl?" Hyunjin rolls her eyes. "Oh, right! I really keep forgetting that Chuu's not your girl."

"No, you're right. I really should focus on _my girl."_  The corner of Yves's mouth turns up into a smirk.

Hyunjin is pleasantly surprised that Yves agrees with her for once so she turns to Haseul, "See? I was right! I told-" Everything suddenly clicks in Hyunjin's head. _"Wait, what?"_

Chuu and Yves share a knowing look, "Yeah. Hyunjin's right, _babe_. Focus on me." Chuu gives her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Everybody's jaw drops to the floor, except for Jungeun who expected this to happen. Hyunjin evidently suffered the most shock seeing as she dropped her beloved croissant to the ground.  
     
"Oh come on! Quit acting like you all never expected this to happen." Jungeun points out. "Hyunjin, your croissant." 

Hyunjin recovers and returns to reality, _"My croissant!"_ She drops to the ground and mourns the death of her beloved bread just right before the bell rings.

 

_Rrrringgg!_

 

"Alright, show's over everyone let's go." Haseul claps her hands and gathers her kids. "Chuu and Yves, we are gonna need some details." She points at the two.

"Yes, mom!" They answer in chorus. Yves takes Chuu's hand in hers and they stare at each other lovingly as they walk back to their classroom. 

"I can't believe this, Vivi. Our kids are all starting to date each other. What is this family?" Haseul leans on Vivi as she wipes the nonexistent tears in her eyes.

Vivi just rubs her back for support as they walk back to their classroom, "Shh, I know. I know."

Heejin forcefully drags her girlfriend, who was still busy mourning her croissant. "Baby, let it go. I'll just buy you some more later."

"I will never forget the brave sacrifice that you made today, my perfectly buttery croissant." Hyunjin rubs her eyes to get rid of the _real tears_ that were forming in her eyes.

The rest of the gang follows Vivi and Haseul back to the classroom as Jinsoul waits for Jungeun to finish cleaning up the table.

 

 

"Damn, these kids. They surely know how to make a big mess but they don't know how to clean it up." Jungeun shakes her head in disappointment.

Jinsoul walks over to Jungeun's side and helps her in cleaning the mess that the gang made during lunch. "You okay?" Jinsoul squeezes Jungeun's shoulder.

 

 

"I'm gonna be fine. As long as they're happy, I'm happy." Jungeun smiles as she turns her head to watch Chuu and Yves from a distance.  
  

 

_**\-- fin --** _


End file.
